


Not One, But Two

by Magic_fireflies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fireflies/pseuds/Magic_fireflies
Summary: Everything was normal at the guild until Gray suddenly fainted. Why? Is he ok? Secrets will be revealed, relationships exposed.Sorry for the sucky summary, I couldn't come up with a good name or summary.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Gray Fullbuster/Loke/Jellal Fernandes, Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster, Minor Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 10





	Not One, But Two

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my poor attempt at a fanfic.  
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail nor any of the characters belong to me.
> 
> This fic is for entertainment purposed only. May be OOC. I wrote this sometime around 12 in the night, so forgive any mistakes.

*Thud*

Was all anyone heard before they all laid eyes on the ice mage who was now on the floor unconscious. 

"Gray!" 

Team Natsu immediately rushed to his side, the guild slowly crowding loosely around the team. Close to see what was happening but not enough to stifle Gray.

Natsu lifted his head off the ground and placed it on his lap, now shaking him lightly.

"Gray? Hey buddy. Wake up"

"Gray, wake up", Happy's tiny paws were petting Gray's face lightly as tears filled his eyes.

But it was futile. Gray stayed limp in Natsu's lap.

Erza put his hand on his shoulder as Natsu looked up at her in panic.

"Let's get him to the infirmary"

The pink-haired man only nodded and carried Gray bridal style into the infirmary as Wendy, Happy and Lucy followed him.

Erza turned to the crowd, "Warren, contact Porlyusica. Hopefully she should know what's wrong with him."

"Okay Erza, will do."

"Let's wait for Porlyusica, everyone go back to what you were doing. He'll be fine."

The guild nodded and went about their business once again. 

Except one, Laxus who was mumbling something to himself

"Gray's scent seems off"

Roughly 15 mintues later, Porlyusica burst through the Guild with a scowl on her face.

"What do you humans want from me?"

Erza went forward to meet the elder, "Good Day Porlyusica-San, we apologize for disturbing you, however our comrade Gray has suddenly fallen unconscious and none of us are aware of why it happened. Because he was not ill in anyway, or atleast none that we know. We were wondering if you would take a look at him and see what's wrong"

Porlyusica sighed loudly, "Fine, where is he?"

"He's in the infirmary this way-"

"Wait!"

The guild member turned to look at Laxus who cleared his throat, "One thing you should know, Gray's scent changed"

Everyone froze. 

Changed?

Porlyusica furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?" 

Laxus pursued his lips, "I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's definitely different, but it's not a bad change. It seemed more warm in a way"

Gajeel who was silent all this time then spoke, "I agree, I thought it was just me but it is different, and as he said, it became more warm, it's not a bad scent change."

Porlyusica said nothing and simply nodded at the two dragon slayer as she followed Erza into the infirmary.

She promptly kicked out all of the inhabitants of that room and locked the door.

That left everyone nervous and worried as they waited for her to finish examining the Guild mate and close friend. 

Time Skip - 20 minutes later 

When the door finally opened, Porlyusica walked out with blank face.

"I'm not sure how to explain this-

Sadly she was cut shown by the amount of questions thrown at her 

"Is he ok?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Is he dying?!"

"Will he be safe?"

Her eyebrows twitched before she yelled at all of them to shut their mouths.

When she was finally given silence, she proceeded, "Right, it seems that your friend is..........pregnant"

Silence.

The whole guild was too much in shock to say anything, even Gajeel and Laxus.

"There must be some mistake. That's not possible." Erza frowned at Porlyusica. 

"I assure you it's possible and Gray was not the first male wizard to become pregnant. Male pregnancy is quite normal among wizards."

Then, Juvia burst out crying, "Wahh!! Gray-Sama cheated on Juvia!!!! This is your fault love-rival!"

Lucy spluttered, "Me?! For the last time, I don't like Gray like that! Plus I'm a girl! I can't get him pregnant! Some other man must've done that!"

Juvia stopped crying then glared, "Then Juvia has a new love rival?! I will end him?!

She then turned to Natsu ready to attack, "Love Rival!"

Natsu's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed not only Juvia was looking at him but also the entire guild, well Erza was glaring holes at him.

"Hold up! I didn't do it!"

Erza glares even harder, "Then who did! He spends most of his time with you!"

Natsu looked at her in disbelief, "That doesn't say anything! He's my rival but also my best friend, of course we spend alot of time together! Plus I already love someone else!"

Lucy blushed. Oh. Erza thought. 

"I see congratulations Natsu, you and Lucy will be very happy together."

Natsu raised his eyebrow, "Lucy? I don't love Lucy, atleast not like that."

Lucy looked ready to cry. She was sure that Natsu loved her. 

He turned to her and apologized, "I'm sorry Lucy, I apologize for hurting your feelings but I love them very much. " (AN: Sorry Nalu shippers I really don't like that ship)

She sniffled, "Then why did you lead me on?"

Now he was very confused, "When did I lead you on? If you're talking about how i was affectionate with you, then that wasn't leading you on. I do that with everyone. Especially those who are close to me, like Erza who's a big sister to me. I get that you're hurt, but please don't try like I'm purposely trying to hurt you."

Lucy said nothing. Then a flash of light and Loke appeared, he smiled and greeted everyone until he noticed the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong? Why do you guys look like someone just died?"

Porlyusica was getting tired. She just wanted to leave, not deal with all this drama. She just wants to inform them of his condition and leave.

"I'll tell you what. Gray is in the infirmary after fainting, Lucy found out Natsu doesn't love her and has someone else, she also accused him of leading her on-

Loke froze, "Back the fuck up. What did you say? Gray fainted?! Why?! How?!"

He turned to the closed person, Natsu, and began shaking him for answers. 

"Woah buddy, calm down. That's what Porlyusica was telling us.......And we totally cut her off......"

He turned to Porlyusica and bowed, "We apologize, please continue!"

Huh. The Guild hadn't ever seen Natsu act that way towards Porlyusica. He must've been very worried about Gray.

(AN: Now this is a fanfiction, obviously these things will be made up. Just go with it. It's 12 in the night)  
"Yes as I was saying, your friend Gray is pregnant. But that's not all, he seems to be pregnant by two men. He's having twins. You can tell the difference because his aura shows two different colored lights from his stomach. A blue light and an orange light. His general aura is a blueish-purple. He should be fine, I've done some tests on him. Written some vitamins he should take and what he should and shouldn't do in a notebook so when he wakes up, he can read it. He also needs to come see me once every week for his check ups. I also suggest that you all contact the fathers and inform them. He's going to need the support. Also do not stress him out. It won't be good for him or the babies. Are there any questions? No? Then I'll be leaving."

Before anyone could say anything, she was out the door.

Gajeel finally spoke, "Well that's that. Now who are the fathers is the main question?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it for the first chapter, I'm not sure when I will update this but I'll try my best. I have college and final exams approaching. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
